


tumblr drabbles

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I’m a hoe for deere, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Tumblr Prompts, deere, dillinjer - Freeform, expensive headphones, hey ren stealing this idea, humor in the midst of angst, jeremy’s middle name is augustus, michael’s kind of dumb, requests pt. 2, sksks, writing out rich’s lisp is hell personified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: a collection of requests from my tumblr, player-two-heere!! more to be added.eventually.





	1. things you said when you were crying (deere)

Calling someone crying in the middle of the night was never a good idea. Especially not if your name was Jeremy Heere, and you called the guy you had a crush on for nearly three months because your best friend was away in the Philippines with poor cell service and a ridiculously large time difference because you had a nightmare.

“Dude, are you okay?” Jake sounded tired- why wouldn’t he? It was three in the morning, and Jeremy was pretty sure he’d woken up the other boy with his call.

Jeremy’s breathing was quite obviously shaky and racked with sobs, and his hand was tangled in his hair as if he could drag out the voice inside his head. “Y-Yeah.” He lied. God, it was such an obvious lie,but he didn’t know how to say that.

“You don’t sound oka-“ Jake started, and Jeremy could almost see his face- brow creased in worry, hair sticking up from sleep, and he wished he was there if only to run his thumb over the furrows on his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Never mind. Hit the wrong c-contact. D-Doesn’t matter.” He stammered out. “I’m surprised y-you even noticed-“

There was a rustle on the other end of the phone, like the sound of clothes being dropped, or blankets shifting. “Hey, man, what’re you talking about?”

“I’m a little hard to notice, right?” Jeremy didn’t know where this anger was coming from, but he was scared, and confused, and he just wanted Michael’s comforting words instead of the confusing knot in the stomach and pounding heart he got when talking to Jake.

There was silence for a second. “Jer, are you seriously- you need to take a deep breath, it’s really late-“ Jake’s voice seemed to be softer than usual, but that didn’t mean much. Jake’s voice was always naturally loud, but Jeremy liked the fact that he was trying, even if his responses didn’t seem to relay that fact all that well.

“No- no, shut up. Stop talking.” Jeremy blurted out, and was surprised when Jake seemed to listen to him. His breath hitched in a sob, and he swallowed, trying to get the tears out of his throat enough to say what he needed to. “You- you total idiot, I- I was a freak to you, wasn’t I? Th-The kid that banged your ex on your parent’s bed, and- and the one that f-fucked up your legs, probably f-forever, and gave you a f-fucking hivemind, so- so why are you so g-goddamn nice? You’re so- you’re so f-fucking sweet, you asshole, and you- you seem to c-care, why? Wh-Why would you ever- ever even care?”

Radio static from the other end, and Jeremy’s heart was pounding. He was used to Michael being the one listening to his late night rants, and cry sessions, and this... was new. “Sor-“

“Don’t apologize.” Jake’s voice was legitimately soft. It was a way Jeremy had never heard him speak, almost guilty. “It- it’s okay.”

There was more silence, broken only by what sounded like Jake walking through his house- maybe out a door or something? Jeremy wasn’t sure, he was just trying not to say anything totally dumb. Jeremy resisted the urge to say ‘it isn’t.’ That wouldn’t be good for either of them, getting into a discussion about what was okay and what wasn’t, because it would probably end up with Jeremy crying more. But just as he was about to hang up, Jake’s voice issued from his phone speaker. “I care because you’re my friend.”

Jeremy froze, his heart stopping. On one hand, Jake had just called him his friend, and nothing more. But on the other hand, Jake had called him his friend. As if Jeremy meant something to him. “...what?” He mumbled, a bit surprised.

“I care because you’re my friend. I care because you’re nice to me- I care because you’ve apologized for what you did. Because you’re funnier than you give yourself credit for, and kinder, and smarter, and just- more-er. If that makes sense.”

Through Jeremy’s tears, he gave a watery laugh. “Th-Thanks. I want th-that on my gravestone. ‘J-Jeremiah Augustus Heere, more-er than he g-gave himself credit for.” He said, managing a small smile.

He could hear the smile in Jake’s next words. “Wait, dude, your middle name is Augustus?” He sounded amused. “Of all the middle names, that’s gotta be pretty bad.”

Jeremy went pink at that. “Ah, shut up, I bet you’ve got a middle name like- Benjamin, or some shit. Jacob Benjamin D-Dillinger.” This was easier than talking about his issues- the teasing banter that reminded him of him and Michael.

Jake’s laugh sent Jeremy’s heart beating faster. “Timothy, actually.”

Jeremy grinned weakly, even if Jake couldn’t see. “Jacob Timothy Dillinger. It’s c-cute, almost as cute as you.” Jeremy didn’t even realize what he’d said until he heard Jake’s voice again, sounding like he was grinning dorkily.

“What, you think I’m cute?” He said, in a teasing tone, and Jeremy felt his stomach curl and shrivel like a raisin.

“Wh-What? N-No, no, I meant-“

“That’s a pity, man, ‘cause I think you’re pretty cute, too.”

Wait. Jeremy wanted to rewind that just a few seconds. Because there was no freaking way that Jake Dillinger had just called him, the massive dork known as Jeremy Heere, cute.

“C-Come again?” He mumbled, wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

“I said, that’s a pity, ‘cause you’re pretty cute yourself.” Jake repeated, and Jeremy was pretty sure he imploded.

There was silence while Jeremy tried to process that. “N-No homo, right?” Jeremy said, with a small awkward laugh.

“Mm, nah. Full homo. Unless you don’t want it to be.” Jake said, so casually, so smoothly, that Jeremy couldn’t help the awkward squeak that emerged from his throat.

His voice was slightly muffled by the pillow soaked with tears that he was hiding his face in. “F-Full homo?” He said, and he hated how dorkily hopeful he sounded. God, he was whipped for this boy, but could you blame him when Jake was so naturally flirty?

“Full homo.” Jake seemed to turn his head away from the phone for a second. “Also, Jer, I hope I remember your address, because otherwise I’m sitting on some other guy’s front porch.”

Jeremy bolted upright, wiping his face abruptly, going to his window to find Jake indeed sitting on his porch, and Jake looked up at the movement in the curtains, raising his hand in greeting, a grin on his face. “Y-You’re an idiot, you know that?” Jeremy said, pulling open his door, wiping at his eyes again.

“I know.” Jake said, leaning against the doorframe like he was laying down vertically. He made it look so easy, and Jeremy pulled him into the house.

“Wh-Why’re you here?” Jeremy asked, still clutching the phone.

Jake shrugged in an annoyingly casual way, slinging an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy stiffened, before relaxing into his side. “Didn’t think it was good to let a cute boy be all alone on a cold night while crying.” Jake said, and Jeremy felt his cheeks flush.

“Sh-Shut up-“

“Make me.”

Jeremy hesitated at those words, before leaning up and kissing Jake’s cheek so quickly and lightly it barely seemed like a kiss. Jake’s grin was worth it though.

“Full homo?” He said teasingly, grinning down at Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded. “Y-Yep. Full homo, Jacob Timothy Dillinger.”

“Fine by me, Jeremiah Augustus Heere.”


	2. things you said when you were drunk (expensive headphones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich is drunk, michael is oblivious, and percy wants to murder herself for writing rich’s lisp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously why did i think this was a good idea
> 
> also please excuse me i’m awful at these two oof

Rich Goranski was determined not to become his dad. Then again, it was kind of like when someone told you ‘don’t think of pink elephants’ and all you could think of was pink elephants. If he’d continued the way he was going, he probably wouldn’t have become his father, but as it was, he was hanging off some kid’s arm, extremely drunk. 

“You’re not bad lookin’, you know.” He slurred up at the taller boy. For some reason, he seemed extremely familiar, but he couldn’t place where he knew the kid from. Dark framed glasses, a red sweatshirt, tan skin. That was all Rich could make out through the haze and flashing lights of the party. He hiccuped. “Too bad there’th thomeone I have my eyeth on.”

“Oh- oh really?” The other boy was obviously sober. No drunk guy would be standing that straight, unless he was somehow really good at holding his alcohol. Rich squinted at him. Did he sound... disappointed? No, that was dumb. Why would he be disappointed?

“Yeah, he’th, like, the hottetht guy I know.” It was difficult to make out what Rich was saying, between the slurs in his speech and his lisp, but he barreled on, just continuing to speak. “He’th taller than me, and he’th got thith- thwoopy thoft-looking hair and thit.”

For a second, all that could be heard was the thumping bass of the music. “He sounds great.”

“Dude, you have, like, no clue.” Rich summoned up the image of Michael Mell in his head. “He’th, like, the greatetht guy I know. He’th- he’th really thmart, too. Thmart and attractive. The whole package.”

The boy next to him folded his arms as he leaned back against the wall, and Rich was pretty sure he saw his cheeks darken. But that didn’t matter as he just continued speaking, as if he was looking at Michael instead of some random kid at a party. “He’th actually really funny, ‘cauthe he’th a dorky kid. He’th like, a tallath. And hith lipth are really nithe actually, and I wanna kith them. Ith it gay to wanna kith a dude?”

The guy laughed, a genuine laugh that reminded Rich of Michael, before quickly covering his mouth, as if he was regretting laughing. Rich gave a grin, one he never would have if he had the SQUIP. It was dorky and lopsided, and showed off the fact that his front teeth weren’t exactly straight. “He’th got the thame laugh ath you, man.” He commented, almost lounging against the wall next to the boy.

“Oh- oh does he now?” The boy sounded almost nervous, and Rich looked up at him. Alcohol hazed his brain- was this Michael? Nah, Michael didn’t do the whole party thing.

“It’th a nithe laugh. All of him ith nithe. Nithe hair, nithe eyeth, nithe ath-“ Rich gave a wink towards the kid, who laughed again, sounding utterly nervous and also flattered. Maybe. Rich had no clue. “He’th a dork, too. Like he talked to me about, like, turtleth or thome thit. I dunno, but he wath tho exthited- like damn, he’th amathing.”

Rich wasn’t sure how long he was talking about Michael to this kid, but soon enough his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep against the sober kid’s shoulder, feeling a gentle hand on his hair.

Michael looked down at the shorter boy sleeping on his shoulder, letting out a sigh. “Let’s get you home, okay, Rich?” His cheeks were red, and he picked up Rich. Surprisingly, the guy wasn’t as heavy as Michael had thought he’d be. “And, uh, just so you know...” Michael paused, letting open air wash over them. He stopped, pulled off his hoodie, and draped it over Rich. He gently kissed Rich’s forehead, cheeks flushed.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Goranski.”


	3. things you said while you thought i was asleep (deere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat. love realization, flustered jeremy, flirty jake, and a smug cat

Really, Jeremy was an idiot. In a thrillingly horrific turn of events and stumbled words, had invited Jake fucking Dillinger to crash at his place.

Of course, that in itself wasn’t bad, it was more the fact that the Heeres didn’t have a spare room. Well, they technically did, but Jeremy’s cat stayed there, and Clyde did not appreciate other people other than Jeremy. Plus the bed was covered in his dad’s papers from work, so it was impossible to clean off. 

So here Jeremy sat, curled in his desk chair, internally keyboard smashing. Jake Dillinger. Was asleep. In his goddamn bed. The hottest guy in school, and also the friend he liked the most- except maybe Michael, but Michael didn’t count, since he was his best friend, and taken, or Christine, but she also didn’t count because it was still slightly awkward after the breakup three months ago- was in his bed. He just kind of kept repeating that to himself, hardly able to believe it. 

The door opened slightly, and the majestic grey fluff that Jeremy called a cat padded in, hopping onto his lap. “Hey, Clyde.” Jeremy mumbled, voice soft. 

An old habit of Jeremy’s was that he talked to his cat as if she was a human. In the privacy of his room, it wasn’t too bad. When there was someone else, Jeremy just figured it was weird and childish. But he couldn’t help it- besides, Jake was asleep anyways. He was pretty sure, at least.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” He said, looking over at Jake’s form on his bed, letting out a sigh. “I know you probably don’t like him- you don’t like anyone, do you?” He teased the cat on his lap, running his fingertips over her fur. “I’m just glad you didn’t claw his face off like you did Michael’s- remember that, you silly kitty? You just went swipe and clawed at my best friend’s face, like he was a scratching post. Glad you didn’t do that with Jake, though, I quite like his face.” He said that in a teasing tone, but it held a bit of truth in it. His smile faded for a second, and his hand stilled. “Oh, God, Clyde, I really like his face. Wait, why do I like his face so much? I’ve never thought of it before- well, I’ve thought about it, a lot, but not like- It’s like, I dunno.” He sighed. “Like-“ 

The realization hit Jeremy like a ton of brick to the face. Jeremy froze, his cheeks going pink. He was silent, shell-shocked, for a good minute, before he breathed out, “Oh my god, Clyde, no. This is not- I can’t have a crush on Jake Dillinger! I j-just- cannot! He’s so- so out of my league, and really sweet, and funny, and a bit dumb but he’s smart when he wants, and he’s super cute, and oh my god Clyde I like Jake Dillinger.” 

Clyde only mewled in response, almost like she was saying ‘no shit, Sherlock,’ before pawing at Jeremy’s hand to get him to keep petting her. Jeremy rolled his eyes, obliging. As he did, his rambling continued, more embarrassed now. “I mean, how could I not? He’s just- God, Clyde, why-“ He made a frustrated sounding noise, his cheeks flushed. He looked over at Jake on the bed, praying that he was still asleep. 

“Why is he so… Jake?” Jeremy gestured vaguely at him. “Like, who can make me flustered by calling me  _ bro _ ? Literally, that is like, the least attractive thing a guy could call another guy, but he somehow manages to make it cool and- ugh, why?” He looked at the cat with a kind of worried desperation. 

“I have a crush on the most heterosexual boy I know and I’m gonna literally  _ die  _ because oh my god, he’s gonna hate me!” His voice rose in volume, before he remembered that said boy was still asleep on his bed. “I can’t get another stupid crush on someone way out of my league, Clyde, I can’t keep doing this to myself! That’s, like, classic Jeremy. ‘Oh, who do I think is cute and attractive and want to kiss? The one person who has the most potential to shut me down in a really, really nice way so as not to hurt my feelings but also simultaneously hurt every single feeling I have!’” He groaned, burying his face in Clyde’s fur, muffling his voice. “Clyde, I’m doomed.” 

Clyde mewled, squirming out of his grasp. She leaped out of his arms onto the bed, swishing her tail in front of Jake’s face. The boy let out a sneeze, and Jeremy froze. “I- uh- Jake? Were you… awake for that?”

Finally, he saw a sliver of Jake’s eye, a small awkward smile on his face. “Maybe?” He said, and Jeremy squeaked in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands. 

“I- uh-“ He stammered out, his entire face flushed red. “I was, um, joking? Ha, ha, funny-“ He said. For taking acting classes, he was really bad at covering for himself.

“The ‘most heterosexual boy you know’ isn’t all that heterosexual, Jeremy.” Jake said, propping himself up on his elbow. He had a lazy, teasing grin on his face that made Jeremy’s heart pound. 

“I- uh- wh-what?” He said, for lack of something else to say. 

Jake laughed, but it didn’t sound mean. “I’m pan, and I think you’re also cute and attractive. And I don’t hate you, so please don’t die.” Jake laid back down, still watching the speechless Jeremy. “Also, I like your face too. Feel free to rant about me to your cat some more, cutie. I have to sleep.”

Jeremy gasped in offense, his cheeks bright red. “I- I am- I am not a cutie! You jackass-“ But Jake was already fast asleep, leaving Jeremy to actually ponder what the other boy had said. Clyde looked at him with a smug air, as if telling him ‘I told you so,’ and he flipped her off. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He grumbled, scooping Clyde off the bed. Honestly, he wasn’t sure whether he was talking to Clyde or Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this took,, a super long time,, and i’m not proud of it but hAVE UNNECESSARY DEERE FLUFF

**Author's Note:**

> i’m stealing this idea from you ren ily lots <3
> 
> also i hope i actually remember these oops
> 
> i’m running on root beer and two hours of sleep and it’s not even 9 am here
> 
> stay safe and stay wonderful loves!
> 
> ~percy


End file.
